Peace
by RaisedByTheWolves
Summary: This takes place after the fall of Demise. Link and Zelda are happily living on the surface, with not a care in the world. Everything seems perfect, almost too perfect to be true. Will they take their relationship to a new level when Link suddenly confesses his love for her out of the blue? WARNING**: Contains lemon! Don't say I didn't warn you.


_Dear father,_

_ How's the weather in Skyloft? Are you doing alright up there? I hope everything's well at the Knight Academy! Give my warmest regards to all the students, and tell them that I'm doing just fine! Please continue to run the academy as the bright headmaster you are!_

_ I don't know where to begin. I've never been happier in my life! The warm breeze against my skin, the kind and gentle animals, and the scent of nature... This is where I belong. I just love it here! I want to stay on the surface forever! Before you break down into tears, rest assured. I'll visit you from time to time, hehe. Don't be sad that I'm gone - I'll always return for the Wing Ceremonies. So just give me a shout when you need me, and I'll be there in the blink of an eye! I couldn't just abandon you or my poor Loftwing, now could I?_

_ I have good news for you. Recently, Demise, the demon king, was defeated and sealed away permanently, thanks to Link. I'm sure you know who Demise is already, so I don't think it's necessary to go too deep into detail. I can't tell you how ecstatic I am – Link has literally saved the world! No longer will any evil forces threaten our world, and thankfully, we are now in a state of tranquility. Aren't you happy, father? The thought of it just puts a smile on my face – all of Link and I's hard work and strain has finally paid off! Of course, I give most of the credit to him for slaying monstrous creatures with the fling of a sword._

_ You know, I owe my life to Link. He's saved me countless times, and I simply don't know how to repay him... Lately, whenever I'm around him, I get all fuzzy and warm inside. I think I'm in love with Link. For as long as I can remember, I've held him dearly in my heart, but now, my feelings for him overflow at the mere sight of him.. My heart aches at the mere sight of him, father! Is this what love really means? Every time we make eye contact, I get so flustered, and I immediately look away!_

_ I know, this isn't like me... But I can hardly contain myself! He's just so handsome, smart, caring, fun, strong, kind, generous... He's everything that I want and need. Yet, I don't know how to confront him head on. Are you okay with this? Are you okay with my being with Link on the surface? I want to spend the rest of my life with him, father. He's the only one for me! I'm sure I sound extremely selfish right now, but... I can't wait any longer. That's why I need your consent. Please, think it over father! _

_ P.S. Stop hogging the bathroom so late at night, you're not the only person who needs to use it!_

_Yours truly,_

_Zelda_

The beautiful blonde carefully set her feather pen down with a soft tap on the wooden desk. She sighed contently, and folded her hands in her lap neatly. Her eyes traveled up and down the letter, observing the loopy, cursive handwriting probably in its finest penmanship it could be. She carefully folded the letter and neatly tucked it into a cream-colored envelope, sliding it into her pocket. "Yosh, now I just have to send the letter!"

Zelda stood up and stretched, glancing out the window. Sunshine poured through the little window, signaling that it was still day time. She plopped herself onto her bed and heaved a breath, her gaze fixed on the ceiling. "I wonder where Link is..."

It was true. When Zelda made the decision to live on the surface, Link immediately decided to accompany her without a second thought. They found a cozy little tree in Faron Woods, not too far from the Sealed Grounds. They hollowed the tree out, then transferred the furniture from their rooms in Knight Academy with the aid of their Loftwings and managed to arrange them inside the little tree. It wasn't exactly luxury, but Zelda was perfectly fine with it, as was Link – It really didn't bother the two that much living inside the contents of a tree. She was just happy having her beloved by her side, and everything seemed perfect – almost too perfect to be true. All of their days spent together consisted of leisurely walks in the woods, picnics, relaxing swims, and enhancing their wooden abode in whatever way possible, whether it was house cleaning, building new furniture, or further polishing the wooden bark walls to prevent splintering. Of course, Link practiced his swordsplay to keep up with his physical attributes.

The day of the Wing Ceremony kept replaying in her head over and over again – _She and Link stood atop the Statue of the Goddess. It was a beautiful day, with the Loftwings soaring high above the sky and the sun shining brightly. Link's beautiful locks of dirty blonde hair fluttered softly in the wind, framing his handsome face. He clutched the sailcloth to his hands. The two locked eye contact. They looked endearingly at each other, their faces growing closer and closer, within kissing distance..._

"Yaah!" the Hylian princess exclaimed, shaking her head quickly and cupping her hands to her ears to cast the thought aside.

She gulped, rose from her seat, and shuffled out of the room with rosy cheeks. When she got outside, there stood Link, gazing off into the distance. The red in Zelda's cheeks reddened to the hue of a ripe tomato plucked fresh from a garden.

The handsome Hylian boy spun around and gasped softly, his gaze meeting Zelda's. They exchanged shy glances before both breaking eye contact mere seconds later.

"L-Link, I-"

The blonde carefully approached Zelda, reaching out to grab her arm, and pulled her into a warm embrace. The rim of her milky, white dress fluttered softly in the air, as two arms secured around her slender frame.

"W-wait, Link...! Th-this is-"

The swordsman remained silent, his eyes shut. Whatever he was thinking or feeling, it was almost impossible to tell. Reading Link was like reading a book with blank pages – it was futile, and even if you were to read his mind, he'd still strike you as the mysterious type.

Zelda found his powerful silence alluring and charming – It was one of the many things about Link that she valued and came to appreciate. Not only did she somehow manage to communicate with him without the use of actual language, but they seemed to be in sync with each other. It was as if their hearts and brains were connected somehow, or they could understand each other by the use of telepathic communication.

"That's not fair, Link... D-don't you have something to say to me?" she stuttered, her small hands gripping the back of Link's tunic. He grinned, and cupped Zelda's chin in his hand, his other arm still wrapped around her waist.

'I love you.'

The words resonated deeply in her heart like a lullaby. Her heart pounded, and suddenly, nothing else in the world mattered except for Link. She centered all of her love, attention, and compassion towards him. No words escaped the boy's thin lips. Not a word was uttered from the hero, yet she understood his feelings perfectly. Her cerulean eyes grew watery, as she threw her arms happily around the pointy-eared swordsman.

"I love you too. Don't ever forget that. I'd do anything for you, Link..." she said, her mouth buried into his shirt. She took in the grassy scent of Link's garments – it smelt of wood and nature.

'You mean everything to me, Zelda. I want you all to myself...'

She chuckled. "Can't you at least share me with father?"

'...I'll think about.'

Zelda grinned, giggling at Link's remark. "You're selfish..."

Silence ensued once again. They remained to hold each other lovingly, until Link's hand swiftly glided down Zelda's back, groping her left cheek. The young maiden yelped in surprise, and shut her eyes tightly. "L-Link, you pervert! Stop!"

The hand began rubbing her cheek in a circular motion. He gradually picked up his speed.

"Nngh...!" A soft moan escaped her lips, making Link's manhood harden. He unwrapped his arms from Zelda, grabbed her wrist, and ushered her inside the treehouse.

"W-wait, what are you doing–"

Link threw Zelda onto the bed and quickly crawled on top of her. His eyes met her small, cherry-red lips, slightly open, nearly tempting him to eat her up. Link planted his lips onto Zelda's, and slyly slid his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmha!"

Why wasn't Zelda trying to stop him? She grew anxious of the thought with advancing their relationship to a sexual level – it was like taking it to a whole new level with Link, although she wasn't completely against the idea. She would gladly give away her virginity to the man she knew she'd spend the rest of her life with.

A few heated moments later, the swordsman broke away from Zelda and leaned up.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what got to me. I couldn't help myself...'

Zelda smiled and shook her head. "If it's you, Link... I don't really mind. I don't think father will be happy to hear about this, but... between you and men, I think I can keep it a secret," she whispered playfully in his pointed ear.

The boy's lips arched upward, and he nodded. 'Well, then... where did we leave off?'


End file.
